Somewhere Out There
by Cami of Queenscove
Summary: K/D songfic. Nice little piece of fluff. Dom is in love with Kel, but thinks that she'll never be able to return his feelings. However, Kel might not be as oblivious as he thinks... Something to get rid of my terrible writer's block ^_^


Disclaimer: Go the frick away. I'm in a bad mood, I have writers block, and Kate killed Neal and Kel. Gr... I dun own em. 

**__**

Somewhere Out There 

Last time I talked to you   
You were lonely and out of place  
You were looking down on me  
Lost out in space

Dom glanced at Kel through wide blue eyes. They were both in New Hope, staring over the fall ridge of the refugee camp, onto the horizon that lay before them. Kel was just standing there, peacefully, looking serenely at the landscape that surrounded them. It _was _beautiful. Dom had to admit that. The trees were coated with white powdery snow. Midwinter was fast in approaching. In a couple of weeks, Kel and the refugees would be celebrating the holiday together. Dom hoped that he could stay with Kel and her band, but knowing his rapidly increasing responsibilities with the King's Own, he doubted that. More likely, he would be off getting wet in some dirty hole in the ground. 

Kel, noticing his stare, raised a quizzical eyebrow. _'Doesn't she know what she does to me?'_ Dom asked himself. _'Doesn't she know that just that innocent look of hers sets me on fire?' _

  
**We laid underneath the stars  
Strung out and feeling brave  
I watched the red orange glow  
I watched you float away **

"What?" she asked him playfully. "Is there something on my face?" 

Dom laughed. "No, Lady Knight. There's nothing on your face. Even if there was, I wouldn't be so rude as to stare. Only Sir Meathead would do that. There's nothing wrong at all." '_Except for the fact that I'm in love with you and you'll always fail to see it.'_

Kel laughed and Dom turned his attention back to the scenery, blushing. They stood there for a while before Kel announced, "I think I'm going to go get ready for dinner. Will you meet me in the mess hall?" 

"You know I will," Dom said wistfully. Kel, however, didn't notice his longing tone and put a hand on his shoulder before leaving to go to her rooms. 

****

Down here in the atmosphere  
Garbage and city lights  
You've gone to save your tired soul  
You've gone to save our lives

__

'Kel had done so much for us over the years. She had almost single handedly rescued an entire camp of refugees for Mithros Sake. I shouldn't expect her to notice something stupid like my feelings toward her when she has everyone else to worry about. It wouldn't be fair.' 

Dom sighed, and went to his rooms to get changed for supper. He could at least look nice for Kel, even if he knew that she wasn't going to notice him anyway.

****

  
I turned on the radio  
To find you on satellite  
I'm waiting for the sky to fall  
I'm waiting for a sign

And all we are  
Is all so far

Kel was radiant at supper, as usual. Most of the girls Dom had fancied had long, flowing hair, but Kel's short locks suited her. More attention was brought to her real attributes: her smile, her rosy cheeks, her eyes. Dom loved her eyes. He could get lost in them, if only she would let him. 

That, however, was not likely to happen anytime soon. She was centered on her knighthood, and her refugees, and her duty. Nothing else. What need would she have for a love life anyway? She has enough to keep her busy now. Why would she want a lover to make things more complicated? 

'_Who am I kidding. She'll never want me. She'll always just see me as her close friend from the King's Owen, Dom. Nothing more. She'll marry someone else when she's older and has more time on her hands. Never me, though. Never me.' _

****

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

The weeks flew by. Kel continued to treat Dom as only a friend. Midwinter had just started a day ago. Surprisingly, Dom had not been reposted somewhere else. He had yet to think of what to get Kel. He wanted something that could show just how he felt. 

He wished he could have just one moment where he could bring himself to confront her and tell her.

'_Just give me a sign that you feel the same, Kel. Just give me a sign.'_

****

Hope you remember me  
When you're home sick and need a change  
I miss your purple hair  
I miss the way you taste  
I know you'll come back some day  
On a bed of nails I wait   
I'm praying that you don't burn out or fade away

On the third day of Midwinter, Dom had thought of the perfect gift for Kel. He knew she would love it. Or, rather, he _hoped_ she would love it. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't figure out how hopelessly in love with her he was. 

__

'Probably something stupid,' he thought with a wry grin. '_Something only the Meathead would do. Obviously, I am becoming as romantically impaired as he was.' _

'Then again, stupid always seemed to work for him.'

****

And all we are  
Is all so far

Dom came to Kel's rooms late on the fourth day. Nervously, he knocked on the door. 

He waited for what seemed like hours instead of moments until Kel opened the door. She was already in her night gown, the festivities of the day being over. Dom swallowed, almost painfully. He didn't think she would be almost half-naked when he did this.

"Dom! Hello! I thought you had forgotten about me! I was actually going to go over to your rooms in a few minutes to give you your gift, but since you're here..." Kel's voice trailed off.

Dom looked at Kel for a second, forgetting his nervousness. "You were going to come to my rooms to give me my gift in your nightgown?" 

Kel laughed apprehensively, jittery almost. Dom wondered what was making her so tense.

"I guess you do stupid things when you're-" Abruptly Kel's voice stopped. Dom looked at her inquisitively.

"When you're what?" he asked. 

Kel smiled sheepishly. "When you're good friends with someone," she answered. 

"Oh," Dom answered, feeling a bit dejected. Kel broke out into a wide grin.

"Come on in then," she told him. "You can open your present." 

****

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
You're falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

Dom entered Kel's rooms. There was a cheery flame burning in the fireplace. The room was warm and toasty, a perfect Midwinter scene. Her room smelled of mint and pine. Dom inhaled heavily, savoring the smell. 

Kel walked over to a nearby desk against the wall opposite the fireplace. Reaching into an open drawer, she pulled out a small parcel. It was wrapped in bright red paper, with a small ribbon around the center. Kel came over to Dom and handed him the package. 

"Here. It's for you," she said with an expectant smile on her face. Dom returned the smile eagerly, taking the parcel with warm hands. Slowly, he pulled the ribbon off of the gift, then the wrapping. Inside, was a small gray box. He carefully opened the box. 

****

You're falling back to me  
The star that I can see  
I know your out there, ohhh  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

Inside was a tiny sculpture of a Yamani cat. It was waving at Dom almost as if it were alive. 

"I-I got it spelled so that it will protect you. Neal did the job himself. He said it was the best he could do." Dom grinned toothily at Kel.

"Are you sure that was wise? Putting my life in the hands of Sir Meathead?" He broke out into a laugh, and Kel followed his example. 

"If anything happens to you, I'll personally kill him myself. Or hurt him, at least. I don't think Yuki would let me kill him." She looked up at him into clear, blue eyes. 

"I couldn't stand if anything happened to you," she said softly. Dom was a bit surprised. Did she feel the same way? 

Dom broke the gaze by digging into his own pocket and bringing out a small blue box. He held it out to Kel. 

"It's for you," he told her. Kel took the box and carefully opened it. 

****

Your falling back to me  
The star that I can see yeah  
I know your out there, somewhere out there  
Your falling out of reach  
Defying gravity yeah  
I know you're out there, somewhere out there

Inside was a tiny chain. Attached to the chair was a minuscule guardian angel. It was carved in perfect detail, from the halo on her head to the tiny golden slippers on her feet. Kel gasped. 

"Dom-it's beautiful. It must have cost-a lot of money, to say the least. You didn't have to get me something so expensive!" Kel looked up at him. 

He grinned sheepishly. "It reminded me of you. You're always protecting us, Kel. Almost like that angel. Whenever we need help-you're there. My angel..."

Slowly, their eyes met. Dom's heart sped up. Blue eyes met hazel, and Kel was suddenly very close to him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, see the gentle heaving of her chest. He swallowed.

Slowly, tentatively, Kel's lips met Dom's. She took his breath away. Her mouth was warm and compassionate to him, encouraging Dom. He felt her hands move to the back of his neck, his move to her waist. Downward... downward...

Dom pulled Kel closer and deepened the kiss. Cold metal flashed against the back of his neck, and he was reminded of the golden guardian angel. Slowly, he broke away, cheeks red. Kel frowned at him, thinking something was wrong. 

Dom took the hand Kel was holding the necklace with and brought it forward to him. Taking the necklace from her he said softly, "turn around." Kel obliged, and Dom placed the necklace on her gently. 

She turned back around to face him. His lips curved upwards into a smile. "You make it beautiful," he told her softly. Kel blushed a wonderful crimson. 

"Midwinter luck, Kel," he whispered before kissing her mouth one last time and leaving her rooms. 

****

You're falling back to me  
I know, I know  
You're falling out of reach ohhhhhh  
I know...

Hehehe.... Total fluff, I know. Not like I usually do. I just needed this to get over my damnable writer's block. It's killing me! Gr... damn writer's block. Oh well. Kudos for the song go to Our Lady Peace. I sorta got the idea for the fic from the fic Griffin Feathers by Saraswathi. Hope you liked. Oh, and KATE!!!! Why???? Kel AND Neal?? Jeez. Oh well. Hugh Jackman! Yeah! Heh... it so sucks that he's terribly married. Oh well. Au revoir everyone!

Much love,

Stacey

P.S. Be nice and review, K? 


End file.
